


I Want to Know About You

by Quiettoast



Category: Breakout Kings
Genre: I guess slight spoilers for S1:E3?, Intimidation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiettoast/pseuds/Quiettoast
Summary: T-Bag gets free during Lloyd's questioning.





	

Pacing back and forth Lloyd thought through what he was about to say. Right now he was outside of the interrogation room currently housing T-Bag and he felt... nervous? 

“You’re being absurd” thought Lloyd. Even with his IQ of 210 somehow, he felt like he was less of a man than the murderer on the other side of the door. This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t be intimidated by Theodore. He knows this so mustering up some courage he unlocked the door and pushed himself into the room where Theodore sat. 

The room seemed to freeze. The walls were bare except for a clock on the wall giving a quiet yet distinct tick with every second passing. That tick beat into Lloyd's head as he gazed to the center of the room where on the other side of a table sat Theodore. Lloyd stopped and took a moment to stare. He knew what he was going to ask earlier but now that he was here he felt small and wasn’t sure what to say. He just stood there staring.

Theodore looked up hearing the clink of the door unlocking and watched as Lloyd entered the room. It was slim but this could be his chance of escaping. The door was now unlocked and even though he was handcuffed they seemed to have forgotten about his prosthetic being able to slide off into a shank.

Putting on his smooth-talking voice Theodore spoke “Are you a doctor? ‘cause you’ve got the arrogance of a white coat.” breaking through the silence of the room. 

Lloyd jumped at the sudden talking still standing by the door. 

“I’m an MD” he mumbled out. Clearing his throat, he moved to the center of the room and sat across form T-Bag. “and a PHD”.

“Ohhh, you got more letters than the alphabet” Theodore responded moving his hands from the table to his lap. He slowly began twisting his prosthetic removing the hand portion from the prosthetic leaving the shank and slipping off the cuffs quietly, out of sight. “Good for you” Theodore finished saying.

The room went back to silence, Lloyd still not asking anything. He just stared back into T-Bags eyes until he lowered his guard and broke eye contact for a second glancing downwards. This gave T-Bag his opportunity to strike. 

T-Bag reaches up with his good hand and grips Lloyd by his hair. He sees the sudden shock flash in Lloyd's eyes but doesn’t wait and slams Lloyd’s head down to the table stunning him. Keeping his hand still grasped Lloyd's hair, T-Bag quickly stood up and moved to the other side of the table. Moving his grip to hold Lloyd against the table by his neck as he brought his shank prosthetic towards Lloyd’s jugular. 

Lloyds head was spinning but soon the initial hit was beginning to wear off and the awareness of what happened hit him. Lloyd suddenly tries to stand up, kicking the chair he was sitting on away from him, about to call out for his team but freezes when he feels Theodore’s sharpened prosthetic against his throat.

“Shhh” T-Bag whispers, leaning over Lloyd close to his ear.

T-bag watches as Lloyd opens his mouth to say something before suddenly closing it and nervously swallows. “Good.” T-Bag thinks. “He’ll be quiet”.

T-Bag then pauses and straightens up to listen. The bang of Lloyd’s head hitting the table made a noise that could have alerted the others, but outside all he hears is the slight hum of music. He waits a little longer before deciding he’s clear.

“Came here to study me doc? See what makes me go tic toc?” Theodore questions, pushing Lloyd further onto the table so that now his chest is completely on it with only his stomach and legs hanging off. “Well I got other plans.” T-Bag says with a smirk. “Now” T-Bag starts to explain. “We need to wait a bit so your friends think that right now you and I are just having a friendly chat. You understand?”

Lloyd stayed silent. Through his eyes, you could see him trying to analyze what the best line action would be to getting out of this situation was. 

“You understand?” T-Bag repeats, this time pressing the point of his prosthetic shank lightly but firmly against Lloyd’s neck.

“Yes. I-I understand” Lloyd quietly mumbles nodding his head. He can’t read Theodore so right now all he could do was submit. 

“Good.” T-Bag praised. Smile forming as he bent over Lloyd moving so his chest now rested on Lloyd's back. Slowly he moved his prosthetic from its place near his neck and lowered it towards Lloyd's stomach, under his shirt, pressing lightly into the exposed skin. Lloyd gasped.

“W-what are you doing?” whimpered Lloyd

T-Bag exhaled but didn’t reply. Pinning Lloyd down with his body weight T-Bag removed his hand from the back of Lloyd's neck and slowly trailed down his stomach with it. Using his real hand, he could now tell how smooth Lloyd's lower stomach was. A little hair but soft to touch. 

Lloyd stilled, clenching his eyes shut. 

T-Bag moved his hand lower beginning to gently trace the top of Lloyd’s jeans with his good hand. With the shank still pressed to Lloyd's stomach, T-Bag moved his hand to the button on Lloyd’s jeans. Slowly he fumbled it open and moved his hand to the jeans zipper. This made Lloyd squirm backwards causing him to grind against Theodore’s hips. Lloyd had to get away from the hand near his crotch, but Lloyd's efforts were in vain as he felt the zipper slowly start to tug downwards until… T-Bag stopped.

“Too bad darling, time’s up” T-Bag says as he stands up straight and places a hand on Lloyd's back to keep him in place over the table. 

Lloyd let out a breath of relief, but now there was a new reason to be nervous. Theodore said they would be leaving. His team is right outside and he doesn’t want to become a hostage for T-Bags escape, but he didn’t have much of a choice. T-Bag was armed with his prosthetic and Lloyd… Well Lloyd was not the best fighter. 

Lloyd didn’t have much time to think through his nerves because next he was being stood up by T-Bag. His head spun at the sudden shift upwards. Probably a mild concussion from his head getting slammed down earlier. But T-Bag didn’t care at the way Lloyd swayed and gripped Lloyd's one arm so it was painfully turned behind his back. Lloyd tried to turn and untwist his arm but T-Bag stopped him by pressing into Lloyd's side again with his sharpened prosthetic. Lloyd stilled again.

“Ok darling.” T-Bag cooed. “You are gonna to walk me out of here.” He finished then began pushing on Lloyd's arm gesturing for him to start moving forward. Lloyd nodded in response and started to walk where T-Bag was guiding, towards the door of the interrogation room. He slowly opened it and took the first couple of steps out with T-Bag close behind still gripping his arm. Lloyd could see his team in the other room and wanted to call out to them but T-Bag pressed his prosthetic a little harder into his side as a reminder of what would happen if he did. So instead, he walked slowly towards the stairs. Passing through the doorway of the other room where his teammates were Lloyd hoped that just one of them would look up and see what was going on but to no avail, everyone was too busy talking to one another to notice. They pass the doorway and now seemed to be in the clear. All that was left was going down the stairs and out the door. As they walked down, each step creaked underneath. They got about halfway down until suddenly Lloyd felt nauseous, an after effect of the concussion, and stopped moving.

“Keep going” T-Bag whispered, pressing the shank a little harder into Lloyd’s side. Lloyd tried to comply and take a step forward but due to the dizziness slips and falls backwards onto his tailbone making a load thump.

“Hey… Lloyd?” Jules shouted walking over towards the stairs, the rest of the team following behind her to investigate the noise.

“I guess this is where I get off darling.” T-Bag said with a smile before turning and running down the rest of the stairs and out of the building. The crew upstairs, now seeing what was going on came running down. Charlie and Ray immediately started chasing after T-Bag but out of shock and the concussion Lloyd just stayed sitting on the stairs. Jules ran up to him to see if he was ok but Lloyd just sat there. He knew T-Bag was smart and would know how to get away. T-Bag was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a chance I might continue this into a series but idk??? I just wanted to put this out here. It seems like the Breakout Kings fandom is very limited on fics so I hope this is better than nothing? Either way thank you for reading!


End file.
